


Them

by CindyBarnard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyBarnard/pseuds/CindyBarnard
Summary: Love and lust and obsession... Perhaps it's better called a poison. Rodolphus watches them. How their poison destroys their minds, and eventually the poison eats away at him as well. Yet, appearances must be kept and the Dark Lord is irritated easily. Rodolphus could only attempt to survive them.





	Them

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheSlytherinCabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlytherinCabal/pseuds/TheSlytherinCabal) in the [DBQ2018Round1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DBQ2018Round1) collection. 



> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling. 
> 
> Beta: Thank you for the most amazing beta! (You know who you are) I will update beta information after DBQ is finished.

**Somewhere between December 1969 – January 1970**

 

They think they are oblivious. That no one sees. Yet, he saw. She was his fiancée, so of course he watched her. And although her engagement ring glittered in the chandelier light, she paid no heed to who gave her that ring upon finalising their betrothal. Instead, she was talking to Tom Riddle. Flirting was, in fact, more accurate.

Rodolphus sighed; he had to watch his thoughts. If _he_ should, for one moment, realise that he wasn’t completely loyal, then it could be his death. As well as the death of his younger brother. He wasn’t _Tom Riddle_. He was Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord. Rodolphus swallowed the last firewiskey in his glass, and with a squaring of his shoulders, he walked quietly over to his wayward fiancée.

 

 

**September 1970**

It was his wedding day, and he was the only one of them that actually loved the other. Bellatrix clasped his hand, spoke the vow, watched as the bonds entwined around the clasped hands, and not once was there a flicker of warmth in her eyes. She was only making the proper pureblood marriage expected of her. No, the warmth was reserved only for their Lord.

And yet, Rodolphus smiled and kissed her as if the coldness in her eyes toward him was non-existent. He loved her; she was his Bella, and it was as simple as that. He would do anything for her.

He looked her over as they listened to the applause of their guest.

She was beautiful in her cream coloured lace dress and the sprigs of flowers in her curly hair, and he still considered himself the luckiest wizard alive. The icy hardness in her eyes only added to her allure.

As they walked back down the aisle, Rodolphus saw the Dark Lord watching them intently from the back of the crowd before resting his eyes only on Bella, a predatory look in his eyes. 

Rodolphus knew at that moment he would be sharing his bride with their Master.

 

 

**Somewhere in 1976**

 

“An heir. You owe me that much, Bella.” Rodolphus clenched his teeth.

The fights were more and more. Madness was taking hold of his Bella’s mind, and he didn’t know anymore how to handle it. All he wanted now was an heir. Then he would disappear and leave her to their Lord. It’s what she wanted, after all.

Bella glared daggers at him before she gave a stiff nod. “An heir then. But then you go. I want nothing to do with the brat.”

 

 

**February 1979**

“I’m expecting. Your heir should be born in September.” Bella’s voice was cold yet had a sing-song lilt to it. It was a manner of speaking she had been adopting all the more lately.

Rodolphus tensed as she delivered her message, a relief washing through him. But he had to make sure first. “A paternity charm will confirm that it’s mine?”

Bella cackled in mirth before she calmed enough to answer, “Of course. I kept my side of the bargain.”

Rodolphus met her eyes, wishing things had been different. He wished so many things: that Bella could have learned to love him was only a small part. He had regrets as well. He shouldn’t have followed his fiancée into the service of the Dark Lord. Now he couldn’t leave and had to do atrocious things in this war. He was just glad that his younger brother was safe until thus far, secured in Hogwarts. But now that his heir was finally coming, he had to start planning. By September, Rabastan would start his last year, and Rodolphus’ baby would be born.

Ideally, he would want to leave immediately. But Rabastan had to come along, so he would either wait until he's finished or let him do his final year in another school.

As if sensing her husband’s thoughts, Bellatrix sneered at him, “The Dark Lord wants your little brother. You better not thwart him.”

Rodolphus shuddered as she left the room. His wife was very powerful - no doubt of that as the Dark Lord had trained her personally. She was his most loyal servant after all, his best lieutenant, and his _lover_.

 

 

**19 September 1979**

Rodolphus paced the floor agitatedly. He could hear the screams from Bella’s room as each contraction hit. She had barred him from attending the birth, so he could only guess at what was happening. Only a medi-witch and an aid were in attendance. He heard her swearing at them almost constantly and felt sorry for them. At least he had the foresight to confiscate her wand earlier. He had no doubt that Bella would _Avada_ the medi-witch or aid in the throes of birth.

After what seemed to be hours, the sounds from the room went quiet, and a new sound was heard: the cries of a baby. At that point, Rodolphus didn’t wait and immediately entered the room. Bella was lying on her back and panting profusely while glaring at him as he approached the bed. He could see the aid was busy wrapping the crying baby in a blanket while the medi-witch was attending to his wife in after birth care.

“This is the only brat you will get. I will not be going through this again.” Her voice was raspy, yet there was no denying that she meant every word. He frowned in confusion, as he hadn’t asked her for more than his heir.

But then the aid was handing him the wrapped baby. He looked down and saw the baby instantly calm down as he held her close to his heart. “She will be beautiful. What will you be calling her?”

The aid smiled as she spoke, and Rodolphus instantly realised what Bella meant. The baby was a girl. Not a boy. Not his heir.

Yet as he absorbed his shock, he looked down at the baby cradled in his arms. She was frowning up at him, trying to see him, he guessed. And as he looked into her eyes, he realised he didn’t care. She was his.

“Hermione. Hermione Lestrange.”

 

 

**January 1981**

 

Hermione had only been walking for three months, and yet she was already causing havoc all over the manor. The poor elf had his hands full running after the busy baby as her wild, brunette curls bounced around her head.

Rodolphus adored her.

At this exact moment, he was lounging on a lawn chair as he watched her chasing some butterflies. Every few steps she would stop to look at him and give him a toothy grin before running off again. She was a happy child, and he prided himself in being responsible for that. Bella was unofficially living with the Dark Lord, meaning he was in peace at the Lestrange Manor with his daughter. Yet he wasn’t free. When the Mark burned on his arm, he had to don his mask and do his master’s bidding, alongside his wife most times.

A dark shadow crossed his face with the thought of how often his Mark burned now a day. The war had definitely increased in tempo, and he hoped it would crescent soon. His brother was almost finished with schooling, so he had to either flee by June or hope the war was over.

 

 

**June 1981**

 

The mark burned, almost throbbing, and Rodolphus knew that _he alone_ was being summoned. With a heavy heart and mind, he robed and masked himself before Apparating away after telling Pokey to care for Hermione. 

Arriving at the old Black Manor, the one the Dark Lord was using upon insistence from Bella, with a soft pop, Rodolphus cloaked his mind as best he could before entering through the giant, wrought iron gates. He was never summoned alone, so he was very nervous as what this could mean. Would he request Rabastan?

Rodolphus didn’t have to wait long before he was called into the drawing room where the Dark Lord was pacing by himself.

Hearing Rodolphus, the Dark Lord stopped pacing and turned to him with a dark smile. A shiver of apprehension ran up Rodolphus’ spine as he recognised that specific smile. It usually bode ill. “Rodolphus… I need your–assistance.”

Rodolphus swallowed before giving a small bow to maintain the formal level of respect that the Dark Lord demanded. “Of course, my Lord, anything…”

His voice was appropriately demure, but he knew his heart was beating while he kept hoping. _Please not anything…not Hermione…not Rabastan…_

“Your wife needs to return to your side.” Rodolphus didn’t know whether to cry in relief or scream in frustration with that.

So, with a quiet voice, he enquired further. “My Lord? I understood that the current arrangement was satisfactorily—”

He was cut off with a harsh bark of  ‘ _Silent_!’

Rodolphus swallowed and looked down at the floor.

“She is my most faithful. Yet, Bella can be a bit–much. So, I already ordered her to return to your side and be the wife she must be. Appearances must be upheld.”

Rodolphus concentrated to keep his face a perfect blank. He knew there was more to come, so he braced himself.

The Dark Lord continued. “Although, I will still require her companionship from time to time…and you will allow it…as you have always done. But I do not want you festering in bitterness as you have done.”

Rodolphus felt his heart rate increase exponentially as a horrid realisation dawned on him. “My lord?”

The Dark Lord had a dangerous glint as he continued. “I know you have been planning to leave my service…so I have to remedy that and make sure it never happens…” A cold fear settled in Rodolphus as he knew that he was never going to be able to keep Hermione and Rabastan safe now. “Bella agreed to everything I decided, of course.”

He remained quiet and once more looked down at the carpeted floor; the Dark Lord was now walking slowly around him. “When you get back to your manor, your daughter will have already been removed. Don’t worry…she will be placed with a nice _muggle_ family. I need to remove your distractions, you see.”

Rodolphus wanted to scream out, but instead he was biting down on his lip, blood already pooling inside his mouth. He didn’t dare breathe a word in fear of angering his Lord.

“And the other thing: I will be obliviating you…you will have no memory of your daughter…no memory of leaving me…no memory of wanting to _save_ your brother from me…All you will be interested in is serving me and allowing, without bother, certain _privileges_. You will be my most perfect servant. And Bella’s most faithful husband. Even if I have to use more magical means to ensure your obedience.” It was obvious that he was inferring the Imperious curse.

Rodolphus fell to his knees and begged; he didn’t care about pride or anything at that point. “Please my Lord…I will serve…but please don’t take my memories…don’t take my daughter…”

He knew his pleas were useless when he felt the cold tip of a wand press against his skull and the soft whisper that took everything he held dear to him away.

“ _Obliviate…”_

 

**19 September 1981**

“I think our Lord requires your presence, Dear,” Rodolphus whispered into his wife’s ear, feeling warmth with the fact that his wife was their Lord’s most favoured subject.

Bella smirked and traced a sharp nail over his chin, almost affectionately. “I do like you now, Rodolphus. Such loyalty. Our Lord will reward us greatly.”

Rodolphus stared at her retreating back, a smile lingering on his lips. It was true. They were favoured, and tonight Rabastan will be Marked as well. Another gift he gladly gave their Lord.

A momentary darkness settled on his soul as he watched his wife and their Lord converse; he couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something important today. That there was some sort of significance to this date. With a frown, he glanced around the meeting room, finding his brother’s gaze as he stood in a corner, staring wide-eyed at all the black-robed Death Eaters. He looked pale and quite terrified. Maybe that was what was bothering him - the fact that his brother had completely withdrawn from him a few months back. He had no idea why.

 

 

**Somewhere in November 1981**

Rodolphus laughed exuberantly as he lifted the Cruciatus curse from Alice Longbottom. They were torturing the Longbottom’s for the fun of it, as they were already on their way to Azkaban. So why not be be caught on a high note. Next to him, the maniacal cackle of his wife rang over the screams of Frank Longbottom.

Rodolphus bent forward to sneer to Alice, “Hear that! That is your husband’s screams. Ready for another round?”

Not giving her the actual opportunity to respond, he immediately started the curse again. Within seconds her screams joined those of her husband. Rodolphus laughed once more as he kept the curse. He and Bella had a bet going…who would break their victim’s mind first?

The sound of a shattering ornament caught his attention, and without lifting the curse, he looked up to see the stricken face of his young brother. A brother that disappointed him lately. Young Rabastan, it seemed, did not have the stomach to hurt anyone. He would have to remedy that. Stopping the curse, he signalled the young Rabastan over.

“You do this round. And you better manage; I want to report your progress once our Lord is returned.” Stepping back, he realised that Bella has also stopped to look at her brother-in-law, a mad grin on her face.

“Do it–do it–do it little baby brother.” Her voice cackled even more as she almost mocked Rabastan.

Two failed attempts later, and a sweating Rabastan was shaking. Bella marched over and pushed her face right up to Rabastan’s, her eyes wide as she pointed her wand right at his heart. “You must mean it! Want it! Do it, or I’ll have you feel it yourself!”

As if her threat was all he needed, he once more attempted the curse; it was weak, but it held. And as Bella’s wand was still pointed right at his heart, his curse strengthened until finally, Alice was once more screaming.

Rodolphus felt a confused emotion, as if a sudden sadness had overtaken him with the realisation that his brother was turning into the same monster he was.

 

 

**January 1996**

They were free. After all these years, they were free. Rodolphus felt stupefied and empty. Fifteen years he had been in Azkaban with only Dementors for company.

He laughed out loud in exuberance.

Then he leaned in and kissed his wild wife on her mouth. She instantly responded by shoving him away. Rodolphus stumbled backwards and fell onto the cold, tile floor. His frame was brittle and weak; he couldn’t even push himself up without much groaning. But once on his feet, he only laughed again. “Ahh Bella, dear wife! You are as wild as ever!”

Bellatrix sneered and with her nose in the air she marched to the door of the room they had all landed in. Rodolphus had a vague memory of the room; he _thought_ it was in Malfoy Manor. But no time to ponder, so instead he followed his wife, whom was still in her striped prison gown. Antonin and Rabastan followed close behind, along with a few others.

Time to see their old Master.

Bellatrix immediately fell to her knees and crawled over to their Lord’s feet. “My Lord….My Lord…Thank you…Thank you…I knew you’d return…I remained faithful!”

Rodolphus and the others also dropped to their knees and muttered their continued thanks…After all, they were loyal and would be rewarded. The Dark Lord let Bella kiss his feet before taking a hold over her shoulder and pulling her, silencing them all.

“Quiet. Your thanks is noted. Bella, take a seat next to me. Your place has always been next to me.” Their Lord led his Bella over to a small chair that was positioned next to a lavish armchair. Both took a seat and watched the rest of the Azkaban escapees. Bella was fondly stroking their Lord’s arm and hand while smiling up at him. Rodolphus knew it was her place. Just as it was his place to be her loyal husband. He fulfilled that role with pleasure.

“Now, we need to go over my plan. It involves the department of mysteries…”

 

 

**18 June 1996**

Rodolphus couldn’t take his eyes off the girl. Lucius was doing the talking, so none of the children saw him studying her. She was familiar, and looking at her made him feel _something_. She had wild curly hair, a lot like his wife he surmised, and a open face, yet careful eyes. This girl was important. He knew it.

He was glad to see that Bella seemed to deliberately avoid chasing the group that the girl was running away with. He wondered on it for the briefest period but soon forgot as the battle of the Department of Mysteries ensued.

It was afterwards, as he lay incapacitated, yet completely aware, that he watched as they floated the girl’s body out. She was alive, but she appeared critical. Something inside of him hoped that she survived.

 

 

**Somewhere in March  1998**

He had been free for just almost a year now. And yet he wanted to go back to Azkaban. It was easier there. Life outside of Azkaban had no meaning. It was just kill, kill, kill. Oh and let’s not forget; watch his wife and Lord together. Bella had a certain amount of madness before Azkaban. But now she was just crazy.

She had no regard for anything except their Lord.

It was actually nauseating to watch her grovel like a lovelorn puppy. For the first time ever, he felt shame. Shame with his wife and shame with what he had become. And what he had made his brother become as well.

And yet, the feeling of shame felt familiar?

Almost as familiar as the child in the Department. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter’s mudblood friend…

 

 

**2 May 1998**

Rodolphus had fought for his Lord, as was expected. He had remained loyal. Yet, he hadn’t given it his best; he knew it and accepted that his heart had decided to start existing once more. He was injured, and he was exhausted. So he sat propped up against the wall between the other injured and fallen while watching the two remaining duels.

On one side there was his Lord against Shacklebolt, McGonagall, and Slughorn. A few feet away, the Weasley woman had just charged toward his wife, effectively taking over for three children. One of them had been _the girl_. His wife had taken particular interest in her. As if she was trying to get something out of the girl, something _more._ He had noticed it when she had tortured her at Malfoy Manor.

He didn’t want the girl to die, so he was relieved when the Weasley women took over. Rodolphus watched the duel, impressed when the ground cracked beneath them. Two powerful witches, both driven by love. Or, their own versions of it anyway. The Weasley woman was driven by the love for her children. Bella was driven by her love and obsession with the Dark Lord.

Rodolphus watched in a sort of detached fascination as the killing blow was delivered, as his wife’s eyes popped before she fell. And he realised...he felt nothing. The love he had for his wife at one time had died somewhere along the line. The Dark Lord could have her.

The scream that came from the Dark Lord was loud; Rodolphus was slightly surprised the Dark Lord actually might have felt some form of love for Bellatrix if he was displaying this level of anger at her death.

Oh well.

 

It was much later that Rodolphus finally closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax. The Dark Lord was dead. He was truly free now.

He could go back to Azkaban where his life was simpler. No more Dark Lord and no more Bellatrix. And maybe, just maybe, he could one day remember why that girl meant so much to him.


End file.
